


Ransomed Heart

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel AU - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Canon Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Language, Pirate AU, Smut, TW- Slavery (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Betrothed to your father’s business partner in the Caribbean and then kidnapped by pirates. Life has taken a turn you never dreamt of and now you must face harsh truths and try to protect your heart from Steve Rogers.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson x Wanda Maximoff, Steve Rogers x Reader, Steve Rogers x you
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Ransomed Heart

**Author's Note:**

> If you are under 18, do not read. I don’t know how I feel about it but here it is. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

“Please miss,” the cabin boy, Peter, pleaded. “I’m sorry for hurting you but you must eat or drink something. It’s been two days.”

You remained silent ignoring the boy who you’d tried to save from the pirates only to discover he was under their employ. How naïve you’d felt when the gun cocked from behind and you found the sweet boy holding it level with your eyes? Perhaps your father was right about you and you were too childish for your own good. Nevertheless you adjusted your bound hands as best you could, turning away from the boy and the bucket of fresh water he held. Although your mouth was painfully dry you would rather die than give any of the pirates’ satisfaction of a compliant prisoner. Peter sighed sadly and left closing the door behind him. You let your head rest against the pole where you’d been bound and closed your eyes.

_“We’re being boarded,” hissed the commander, who was under the orders of your husband to be, Lord Brock Rumlow. He pushed you down the steps to the galley and locked you inside with the cabin boy._

_“Miss?”_

_“It’s pirates, Peter,” you hissed looking for something to use as a weapon._

_From what you could see the ship was huge and you doubted that the commander and his crew would be any match. Stories your governess had told to scare you about what pirates did to young maidens came to mind. Peter stood by the door and the sounds of battle erupted overhead. The fire of muskets and clashing swords was like a nightmare come to life. Tears built in your eyes hearing the screams of men like young boys. This was hell and you knew your life was soon to be over. Finally you found a knife. It was dull from chopping vegetables and meats but it was far better than nothing. You grabbed Peter, who was probably only a year or two younger than yourself, and shoved him behind you as the nightmare sounds turned to hands battering at the galley door._

_“Stay behind me,” you hissed ignoring the hot tears now running down your cheeks. “Perhaps they will grant me your safety if I surrender.”_

_“Miss Y/L/N?” Peter said carefully something foreign in his gaze. You didn’t have time to answer before the door burst open with a powerful kick._

_You spun holding the knife out at the imposing figure. He was larger than any man you’d ever seen but despite yourself you could admit he was handsome. Dark blonde hair and thick beard wrapped in the deepest blue jacket that told you this was the captain. He held up a pistol aiming it at you, “Put the knife down Princess.”_

_“Not unless you promise me the safety of this boy. He’s not a soldier and should not die as such. Promise me and I’ll come quietly,” you spoke ignoring the tremor in your voice and hoping the pirate did too. He didn’t laugh though even as his eyes widened. A dark skinned man appeared behind him._

_“The ship is ours Captain. Is this her?”_

_“Yes,” he smirked. “She’s trading her life for the cabin boy’s.”_

_“Is she?” the dark man grinned. “Brave.”_

_“Do we have an agreement?” you insisted the knife twitching in your hand._

_The sound of a gun cocking from behind scared you. Peter didn’t have a pistol when you_ _were locked in here but as you turned your breath stuttered as he held it to you and not the pirates, “Peter?”_

_“I’m sorry miss,” he said looking every bit sorry. “Please put the knife down as my Captain ordered.”_

_“Oh my stars,” you swallowed feeling the knife slip from your hands._

_Peter didn’t lower the weapon until large hands grabbed your arms pulling them behind you and bounding them with some sort of cloth. Fabric was tied over your eyes and gagged your mouth. You were unceremoniously heaved over someone’s shoulder and carried up the steps. The ragged voice of the commander called out although it was pained. He wouldn’t make it much longer._

_“He’ll kill you Rogers. He’ll kill you and then he’ll kill Romanoff and Barnes. You’ve signed their death certificates!”_

_The figure carrying you turned and spoke, “For her sake and his, Rumlow better hope I get my crew back alive.”_

_Rogers? It suddenly made sense. This was Captain Steven Rogers, former navy hero turned pirate. He was ruthless as he was cunning. You were dead and the boy you thought a friend had helped them._

You jerked awake feeling eyes on you and found Captain Rogers sitting on a stool in front of you. He was in the midst of cutting the skin off an apple when he looked up meeting your gaze. He didn’t say anything before he cut into the apple and the juice erupted over his fingers. You unconsciously licked your lips feeling how dry and cracked they’d become.

He took the apple slice into his mouth and chewed, never taking his eyes off you. He then cut another slice and leaned over. It startled you as you didn’t realize how close he truly was and the apple was right at your lips. You could certainly stick out your tongue and taste it but you made no move to do so.

“Open your mouth Princess,” he ordered his tone deep but at the same time soothing. “I won’t let you starve.”

“No,” you managed although the simple word took effort. He sighed and threw the knife down and it stuck straight up from the wood.

“We’ll do it your way then,” he rushed forward, his now free hand squeezing your nose tightly forcing your mouth open. He shoved the apple slice in and then covered your mouth firmly with his hand while the other hand wound into your hair holding your head tightly.

“Chew and swallow Princess or I’ll chew it for you and I doubt a lady like yourself wants already masticated food,” he warned.

You kept your eyes on him but slowly chewed, savoring the taste of the apple and finally swallowing it. Once he was satisfied you’d finished he removed both his hands. He reclaimed his knife and cut another slice. You took it without prompting, slowly chewing and swallowing it as a smile formed on his lips.

“Was that so hard?”

“Go to hell,” you managed weakly.

“So stubborn,” he chided. “No wonder your father is giving you to Lord Rumlow.”

“Why don’t you just kill me or throw me overboard? What do you want from me?”

“There is nothing I want from you, Princess. Your fiancé has two of my crew and I want them back. It’s a simple exchange. I get my crew, Rumlow gets his bride. Everyone gets a happy ending.”

“Not the crew of the Sea Sparrow. Are they all dead?”

He nodded cutting the last bit of the apple in two, “Yes, but they were a slave ship and don’t deserve your tears.”

You paused looking up at him, “A slave ship? My father said it was one of my fiancé’s merchant ships.”

“Do you not know what your fiancé’s products are Princess? People. He steals them from their homes and chains them into a life of servitude.”

“I’m not a Princess,” you said, feeling sick. You looked down, tears falling freely. How could your father give you to such a man? “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’ve made it my mission to disrupt the theft of the African people. It’s the reason I’ve been labeled a pirate.”

You looked up, eyes burning with tears, “I didn’t know. I don’t have a choice.”

Steve knelt face to face with you, “You are just a means to an end, Princess. It’s not personal. Once I have my crew you can go back to pretending you don’t know about the world.” He was cold.

“I’m not lying. I didn’t know that’s how Rumlow made his fortunes. I don’t have a choice in my husband but if I did I assure you it wouldn’t be him.”

Steve laughed standing tossing the halved apple onto your lap, “How do you think your father affords such fineries?” He points at the gown you wear, “Do you really mean to act as if you are so innocent?”

“My father is not a slaver,” you hissed, struggling to stand but unable to due to your bounds. “My father would never do that.”

Steve laughed standing up and moving to the door, “You really are a thick girl.”

“Go to hell!” you screamed as he left shutting the door behind him. His laughter echoed and you sobbed as you moved letting the remaining apple fall to the floor. He had to be lying but deep down you couldn’t shake it. Steve owed you nothing and it served no purpose to lie to you. But that meant you were compliant in your father and Rumlow’s work. The apple you’d eaten managed to find his way up and vomit fell on your fineries as Steve had called them. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered.

Peter came back that evening as you could tell night had fallen when the door opened. Without a word you accepted the water and the stew he had brought. He said nothing of the stains on your dress but left as soon as you’d finished eating. Within moments he returned with the dark-skinned man who had been on your ship with Steve.

“Lady Y/N, this is Sam, he’s the second in command.”

You nodded in acknowledgement. Peter’s shoulders heaved in defeat but Sam patted his shoulder as he left. Sam took the stool Steve had sat in earlier.

“I heard Steve told you the truth about your father and your fiancé. He said you were having a hard time believing it.”

You looked up realizing he was looking at the vomit stains on your dress. That made you blush and sigh, “No. I had time to think and I was stupid. It was right in front of my face and I never allowed myself to believe that it was a possibility.”

“Why are you so against it? Not many people are,” he asked and it was a fair question.

“People aren’t currency.”

Sam’s eyes widened, “Are you sure you’re Alexander Pierce’s daughter?”

You sobbed, “I don’t know anymore, Sam.”

“Well,” he stood up and pulled a brass key from his pocket. “I think you could stretch your legs and we can see if Wanda has some clothes for you.”

“There’s another woman on board?” you asked. Sailors, pirates especially, were a superstitious lot and women weren’t always wanted on ships. Many sailors on the Sea Sparrow had wanted you thrown overboard at the first sign of the pirates.

Sam laughed. It was warm and friendly, “Yeah a few. Wanda’s my wife.”

You held up your hands and Sam unlocked the iron cuffs. You wanted to cry at the relief your wrists felt. Sam helped you stand and led you out of the room. The ship was massive and the crew spread out some playing cards and others reading by candlelight. It was nothing you ever expected to see. Sam led you through until there was a staircase. He urged you upward and soon fresh sea air filled your senses. You took a deep breath and climbed out looking up into the star filled sky.

“That’s Steve’s cabin and my and Wanda’s cabin is over here next to Bucky and Nat’s,” Sam pointed you towards the other end of the massive ship and you followed as he opened the door. The room was bigger than you expected with large windows and a bed along a wall. A young woman sat near the window seemingly sewing when she looked up. Her smile was infectious seeing Sam and she immediately sat her sewing aside. It was then you realized she was with a child. The moment felt private as Sam pulled her into a hug whispering affections before kneeling and kissing along her swollen belly.

“And is this our new friend?” Wanda had an accent you couldn’t place but you smiled bowing as you’d been taught since childhood.

“Lady Y/N Pierce at your service,” you said. You stood and Wanda smiled looking you over.

“I’m Wanda. I think we have something a little better for you than that outfit. Something much cooler than that fabric as well.”

“Thank you,” you felt a sense of relief. This dress was heavy and hot but knowing now what you did about your family it felt wrong to complain.

“Well I’m going to go talk with the captain and let you ladies have girl time, but once you’re done I’ll meet you on deck.”

“Okay Samuel. Go so I can get to work,” Wanda kissed her husband shooing him from the cabin and closing the door behind him.

“You can relax now,” she said. “You look like you’ve had a rough few days.”

“I have no right to complain about anything Lady Wanda,” you answered.

Wanda smiled, taking your hands, “What matters now is what you do with what you know.”

You nodded and allowed her to lead you to a chair that sat across from the seat where she had been knitting, “I don’t deserve any kindness honestly.”

“Y/N,” Wanda reached over. “Like I said all that matters is what you do from here out.”

Wanda helped you out of the dress and to bath, which itself was a gift. She helped you redress in the plain clothes and a looser corset that still gave you a modest shape. In the meantime, she told you of her life and how she met Sam and came to be the wife of a pirate lieutenant. Even though you just met her it felt like you’d been friends for longer. In fact, in the short amount of time you felt more kinship with Wanda than you ever did with any of the women in England who called you their friend.

“So you don’t live on the ship full-time?” you asked.

“No, we have homes in Africa. We live in a place called Wakanda.”

“Wakanda? That sounds lovely.”

“The King of Wakanda is good friends with Captain Rogers and provides us a little village of our own.”

“Sounds peaceful,” you imagined living within a little village. “Will you go there to have your baby?”

“Hopefully I’ll last that long. Once we have Bucky and Natasha back we hope to be back in time. Natasha is expecting as well and we wanted to be home when we had them.”

“Bucky and Natasha?” you asked.

Wanda looked sad, “Yes. Steve has two lieutenants, my Sam and their friend Bucky. Bucky’s wife is Natasha and they were captured by Lord Rumlow while getting supplies. We don’t know if they are alive or dead, but Steve insists we have to try and get them back. He’s been beside himself.”

“Rumlow has them doesn’t he?” you ask although you already know the answer. “It’s the reason he kidnapped me.”

Wanda patted your knee, “I’m afraid so, but I promise Steve will not harm you. He may be a little rough around the edges but he’s a good man.”

Wanda took your hand and led you to the deck. It was not empty this time. Near Steve’s cabin a few men had settled with instruments and others danced or laughed sharing ale. Peter was dancing with a young girl who seemed to be leading him more than he was leading her. Despite the stories you’d heard of pirates this crew seemed the jolliest you’d ever seen. Sam appeared at Wanda’s side pulling her into a dance. She moved happily along with him and others joined in. You were in awe at the assembled pirates, a collection of men and women of varying skin colors. They were a family and were nothing like you’d always feared.

“You clean up nice,” Steve’s voice caught you off guard and you shrunk under his gaze. You still felt the way his hands covered your head.

“Forgive me for earlier. I shouldn’t lay hands on a woman but I couldn’t let you starve yourself.”

“Why?”

“My mother raised me better.”

“I meant I’m your prisoner Captain. Why am I on deck? Aren’t you afraid I’ll jump overboard?”

“No. I don’t think you will.”

He smiled and walked away taking the hand of a woman and began dancing with her in time with the music. You climbed up the steps that led to an upper deck that you could observe the lower deck where the pirates gathered. There was a bench near the railing and you took a seat trying to piece together everything you’d been through in the last days leading you to a pirate ship. No one seemed to care that the prisoner was free and alone. You looked over the edge and it was quite a way down to the water below but could you honestly jump and most importantly. You sighed looking down on the crowd on the deck below, did you want to jump?

“It’s frigid,” Steve’s voice surprised you. You looked up as he draped his coat around your shoulders. You didn’t realize how cold it had become and you snuggled into the fabric.

“So you wouldn’t recommend jumping?”

“I’d humbly request you not to, Princess.”

You huffed looking back at the water, “I told you I’m not a Princess.”

He sat beside you drinking from a tankard staying out in the direction you looked, “I’ve made up my bed for you. While you are on my ship you’ll be my guest. During the day you’ll help Wanda and Peter as needed. I expect you to eat and drink to keep your strength up. Is that understood?”

You kept quiet, “Where will you be sleeping if you’ve given me your bed?”

He grinned, “Next to you.”

“Excuse me? That’s improper.”

“Trust me I can control myself. I want you close because you’re my lifeline to getting my family back.”

“Right, Bucky and Natasha,” you hummed. “I’m sorry he took them but what makes you think they’re still alive.”

Steve’s eyes hardened, looking at you, “For his sake and yours, you’d better pray for them to still be alive.”

Steve stood and disappeared back down the stairs throwing back the tankard and thrusting it into the hands of a crewman who immediately refilled it. You had no idea what you had expected but the thought hadn’t crossed your mind of what he would do to you if things didn’t go his way. The look now told you in no uncertain terms that if this Bucky and Natasha did die then you would shortly follow. The chill you felt now had nothing to do with the temperature and everything to do with the Captain who was staring up at you from below.

The next week passed without incident. You did sleep on the bed with Steve but he had created a barrier with cloth given a sense of separation. Each day found you helping Peter with chores or with Wanda. At first, it was hard as you didn’t do much labor at your estate but at the end of the day it left you tired enough that you didn’t have to worry about either your impending marriage or death depending on what awaited at your next destination.

Today a storm raged and it had left Wanda feeling ill so you stayed inside Steve’s cabin. The rocking of the ship wasn’t terrible but you didn’t want to risk it. Nausea had been a permanent companion since your kidnapping and you didn’t want to risk seasickness on top of it. Steve had left early when the storm began and hadn’t returned. A part of you was thankful as you felt you had to remain on guard around the Captain but yet a smaller voice worried about him in this storm. However, it would seem that little voice had reason. The door was thrown open and Sam and another man were practically carrying in Steve with a large bleeding gash on his back.

“Clint, where the hell is Banner?”

“He’s getting his things,” the other man carrying Steve bellowed. “He’ll be right here. Hey Y/N, can you tear up this sheet into strips?”

You quickly moved to your feet taking the cloth and pulling one of Sam’s knives from its holster cutting the sheet into long strips. You had no idea if it was right or wrong but you had to do something. You’d never in your life seen so much blood. The gash was nasty as they laid Steve down and cut the rest of his ruined shirt away from his body. You finished cutting the sheet and went to get a bucket with some water and another empty one. Luckily you had acquainted yourself with all the hiding spaces Steve’s cabin held.

“What happened?” you managed as you sat the bucket’s down and replaced Sam’s knife.

“Rigging came loose and a rope snapped,” Clint grunted. “Steve was trying to handle it but he didn’t get out of the way in time.”

“I’ll be fine,” Steve groaned but it wasn’t a noise that brought comfort.

The door opened again with the doctor they called Banner entered followed by Wanda and Peter, whose arms were filled with supplies. Sam pushed you back, which suited you fine, and you watched as they worked. Steve screamed as Banner cleaned out the room with ointments that held an unearthly glow while Peter tried to mop up the blood and keep the area tidy. It was Wanda that worried you. She had her sewing needles and Banner handed her a bundle of thread. You gasped covering your mouth to hold back the nausea from forming vomit as you watched her begin to sew the gash along his back closed. It made sense based on other scars you’d seen on occasion but to see it in practice was too much.

“Y/N, look away,” Clint said and you nodded, turning to start out the window at the churning seas. You admired Wanda in that moment who could sew as the ship rocked but you had to think of something else. Steve didn’t scream but his pained moans and groans was too much.

What perhaps only lasted twenty minutes seemed like a lifetime when Clint touched your shoulder, “Are you able to stay awake tonight and watch him?”

“Yes, of course, what do I need to do?”

“Just stay awake and make sure he doesn’t rip open Wanda’s stitches,” Sam offered taking your hands in a comforting manner. “If his bandages get too dirty you’ll need to change them but hopefully that won’t be necessary. Clint and I have to help the crew keep us afloat. Peter will be at the door should you need one of us or Wanda to re-stitch him.”

“I can do it,” you nodded trying not to bite your lip too much in anxiety.

“We know. You’ll be fine just make sure he doesn’t get up. Banner gave him some tonic for the pain so he should sleep on and off,” Sam continued and you nodded looking over to see Steve was quiet. His eyes were closed and his breath was even. Whatever tonic Banner had you wished you could use a bit of it.

Wanda kissed my cheek and allowed Sam to lead her out while Clint shared a word with Peter and helped him take out the bloody buckets and ruined clothes. Banner was last and turned with a smile, “Are you alright Lady Y/N?”

Unlike the others the doctor still referred to you as Lady Y/N rather than simply Y/N or as Steve continued calling you Princess. You nodded and went to speak but found you didn’t know exactly what to say. You closed your mouth and started again, “I’ve never seen blood like that. What did you do to his back?”

“Medicines of my own creation,” he offered. “They will stave off any infection and promote better healing. Once the wound heals some I have a salve that will help minimize the scarring but it’s not ready quite yet.”

“That’s amazing doctor. Thank you,” Banner went to the door and with a small smile shut it behind him.

Steve still slumbered and you moved beside him sitting down with your back against the wall. It surprised you that even though technically you were a hostage they didn’t fear leaving you alone with Steve. He kept plenty of weapons in his cabin that could easily dispatch him in his current state. Yet they left you alone and entrusted you with his life. Despite yourself it felt like an honor to be given such a task.

“Y/N?” you looked down but Steve’s eyes remained closed but you swore he said your name. He inhaled and your name came out again and you realized he was dreaming. You brought your hand up and slowly ran your fingers through his hair and gently massaged his scalp, “Don’t jump please.” Steve sounded in anguish, his muscles tensed, and his breaths quickened. You leaned down as best you could while increasing the pressure to his scalp.

“I won’t jump Steve,” you whispered. “It’s okay I’ll be here when you wake.” It seemed to work and his breaths evened out and the tension slipped away. You continued moving your hand massaging his scalp and kept your eyes on his back. It was going to be a long night.

Peter came to offer relief a while after the storms had settled and the ship no longer rocked. He reported that all was well and it would be smooth sailing for a while. You were tired and had been fighting to keep your eyes open. Steve had shifted through the night and opened his eyes a time or two but never fully woke up. He did, however, manage to rest his head on your lap using you as a makeshift pillow. If only your father could see you now. You were sure he’d have you locked away for sharing a bed with a man who you were not married to and was a known criminal. Like any societal rules mattered anymore. Even as a hostage you felt more free on this pirate ship than any other time in your life.

“Miss?”

“Just watch him Peter. I’m not going to risk waking him by moving but sleep will claim me soon.”

“Rest well Y/N,” Peter squeezed your hand.

Peter had apologized profusely about helping kidnap you, but he was only following his Captain’s orders. You couldn’t fault him with that as you often had been under the orders of your father or governesses. It also didn’t hurt that based on what Wanda had revealed; Peter never kept his gun loaded. If it was he’d never have aimed it at you. You kept massaging Steve’s head and slowly slipped into sleep.

You felt warm as you began to waken. Somehow you’d managed to lay on your back next to Steve. Steve, however, was the source of the heat as his head rested on your chest and his arms wrapped around you and his leg was tangled between yours. It was the closest you’d ever been with someone and your cheeks burned with shame. Steve was still asleep and you didn’t want to wake him. He looked different sleeping like the weight of the world didn’t burden him. Absentmindedly your free hand moved up tracing the outline of his face. Stubble prickled at your fingertips and eventually your hand moved back into his hair. He sighed before his eyelids began fluttering then shot open staring you down.

You pulled your hand away embarrassed at being caught, “I’m sorry I don’t know what I was doing.”

He hummed sitting up albeit slowly pain on his face, “You don’t have to worry Princess. It was actually quite comforting. I’m sorry I passed out on you.”

“I need to check your bandages,” you sat up. “Peter was supposed to keep an eye on them while I slept.”

Steve turned and you moved to your knees with your fingers delicately tracing over the edges of the bandages. You peeled them away and saw the gash up close. It wasn’t bleeding and thankfully he hadn’t pulled the stitches that Wanda gave him, “How’s it look Princess?”

“It’s not bleeding. I don’t know what exactly it’s supposed to look like,” you admitted. “I believe Banner said he had some medicine to help with your scarring.”

“He’s a miracle worker,” Steve went quiet and turned slowly facing you. “Thank you for helping me.”

“Steve,” he was so close. If you leaned forward just a little further your lips would meet his, “I didn’t do anything.”

“Y/N,” Steve’s voice was on edge and you didn’t miss the way his eyes darted to your lips and back up. “I don’t want to let you go.”

The statement should have scared you but it was the way he said it that gave you pause, “Why?”

Steve didn’t say anything but his hand moved to the back of your head forcing you forward making your lips connect. You didn’t move as his lips moved against yours and his other hand moved around your back cradling you against him. Your mind finally caught up with what happened and you kissed him back wrapping your arms around him being mindful of his gash. He held you tight as the kiss moved deeper, his tongue wrapping around your own pulling a noise from you you’d never made before. You pulled back and laid your head against his chest taking a deep breath unsure of what had just transpired. Steve’s arms didn’t move and he held you tight.

“I don’t understand. I thought you hated me.”

Steve pushed you back allowing you to sit and he moved beside you taking your hand into his. He didn’t say anything but drew patterns on your arm, “I’m so sorry. I was angry because Rumlow took my crew and I wrongly thought you were involved. I know now that you’re an innocent bystander and that I was letting my anger show.”

You chuckled and he looked up at you quizzically, “Steve, you are without a doubt the strangest pirate I’ve ever met.”

“I wouldn’t know what a proper pirate is supposed to be,” he acknowledged looking back down at your hands. “I just know sometimes what’s right is seen as wrong by some.”

The knock came before you could speak again and Steve dropped your hand standing as the door opened. Sam was waiting, “Captain, we received a response.” Sam looked at you warily then back to Steve.

“The meeting is in two days’ time with promises that Buck and Nat are still alive,” Sam continued. “He insists that Lady Pierce be left unharmed and in attendance at the meeting.”

“Send back our agreement and the island coordinates for the exchange.”

“Yes Captain,” Sam closed the door and Steve looked back to you. His demeanor completely changed. Where moments ago he seemed soft and caring he was now hard and unflinching.

“Don’t you have chores to attend to?”

The comment hurt as you stood straightening your dress from your slumber, “What’s happened? A moment ago you were confessing you didn’t wish me to leave and kissing me. Now you behave as if my very presence offends you. Which is it Captain?”

“The second,” he admitted. “I let my emotions blind me momentarily but Sam helped set me straight. You will do as you’re told and by the end of the week you shall be returned to your life of luxury or what little is left once your fiancé is dead.”

“Steve,” you let the anger slip away standing closer. “Please talk to me.”

“Your chores, Princess,” he spat the last word and tears filled your eyes. Instead of fighting further you left the room slamming it shut. You rested against the door and let your fingers gently stroke your lips where Steve had angrily claimed them before. Your heart ached and was confused at the shift in Steve’s demeanor. You dropped your hand and vowed to never think of Steve Rogers as anything but a pirate and your captor.

The next days passed quietly. You had taken to staying in Wanda and Sam’s cabin on a makeshift bed. You didn’t speak a word of what had transpired between you and Steve although you knew most of the crew knew something had happened. Steve, himself, would barely even look at you. Wanda helped keep you busy with different things but as the time of exchange grew closer your heart grew heavier. You had no idea what was about to happen when you reached this island but either way your life would be forever changed.

On the third day when you woke you had the sense that something was amiss. During your time on the Sea Sparrow and now Steve’s ship you’d become accustomed to the sway of a boat threading the water. Now though there was movement it was more steady. Then you remember what day it was. You sat up rubbing the sleep from your eyes and found Wanda sitting at her table. She smiled but you could tell that it was forced. You stood and moved to her wrapping your arms around her. You didn’t know why but you began to sob. She soothed you as best she could but perhaps it was too much pent up emotion and you sobbed until you felt like there were no tears left to shed. She sat you in the chair next to her and pulled you some rum from Sam’s hidden stash. Despite never having had a taste for alcohol before you quickly drank down the brown liquor. It settled your nerves for a moment.

“We’re at the island aren’t we?” you asked despite already knowing the answer.

“Yes,” Wanda was quiet. “Steve and a party went ahead to survey the island to see if Lord Rumlow had set any traps. This island was once one of the resting places for Rumlow’s slave ships. Well it’s no longer as we saw to it but still his traps may remain.”

“So Steve chose this island as an insult to Rumlow?”

Wanda smirked, “I suppose that was his intention. Lord Rumlow is a cruel man and you are nothing like him Y/N. What will you do after this?”

“Steve’s trading me to him for your crew. I suppose I will be forced into marriage as my father intended.”

Wanda frowned, “Y/N?” Wanda reached over clutching your hand into hers. “You realize Steve has no plans of letting Rumlow leave the island. He’s reached his end with his evil and will only accept his death or capture.”

“Then I don’t know Wanda. Steve has pushed me away and to be fair I think I’m not meant for this life. I’ll probably end up back in my father’s home until he pushes me off on another suitor.”

“Maybe you could join us in Wakanda,” Wanda offered and you didn’t miss the way her eyes lit up at the prospect. “We have plenty of spaces and you could meet my little one.” Wanda rubbed her stomach and you smiled wondering if you’d ever have that yourself.

“Wanda,” you didn’t know what you wanted to say but it didn’t matter. A rough knock at the door before it opened revealed Steve and Sam.

“It’s time,” Steve held out the cuffs you’d been bound in when you were first captured. “I’m sorry but you’ll need to be handcuffed for appearance.”

“Steve,” Wanda said curtly. You shook your head and moved your hands behind your back.

“It’s okay Wanda. I know my place,” you said perhaps more venomous than intended.

Steve moved behind you and placed the cuffs on your wrists. He didn’t lock them as tight as they had been before but still it made you fearful to be restricted. Steve placed a sash around your mouth and you bit into it as he tied it around your head as an effective gag. Wanda was in tears and Sam comforted her as best as he could manage. Steve took hold of your forearm firmly and dragged you out of the cabin. He wasn’t gentle and to be honest you were thankful because you needed to remind yourself that all you had been was a ploy. Steve was doing good work in stopping Rumlow and your father but in this matter all he cared for was this Bucky and Natasha.

Peter helped you into the row boat while Steve climbed aboard along with some of his more trusted crew. Sam was left in charge of the ship and the doctor Banner was second in command should something happen. It was all very somber compared to the rest of your time on the ship. Then again there was the chance of death. The row boat hit the water and you flinched but Steve pressed his hand to your shoulder so you didn’t fall. The island loomed ahead as the crew rowed. You looked down not wanting to see the approach. It was too much.

“I’m sorry,” you looked up surprised to see Steve kneeling next to you in your ear. “I’m sorry that I had to do this. I’ll do everything in my power to make sure you are safe.”

You looked up into Steve’s impossible blue eyes unsure of what to make of his words. A stray tear fell down your cheek and he quickly wiped it away with his thumb. He leaned forward and his lips pressed to your forehead lingering before pulling away. He went rigid and suddenly any sense of softness or caring vanished. You dropped your head and tried to accept his words, but his hot and cold treatment of you left little hope in your soul.

The walk from the shore was rough. The sea water and salt clung to your dress and boots. It felt like you had to run to keep up with the men. Peter had stayed behind with the row boat but he’d hugged you tight despite the frowns of the crew. Steve kept one hand tightly clasped on your arm and the other on his pistol ready to shoot. It felt like hours as you trudged through the jungle path until you reached a clearing. Some of Steve’s crew were already there armed pointing across to the men standing. The men across the way are dressed impeccably minus the man and woman on their knees in front of them. The man and woman match the descriptions Wanda gave you and you are first thankful that they are in fact alive and looking practically annoyed.

“Captain Rogers,” one of the men steps forward. He looks like a brute with his dark eyes and fighting psychique. If not a brute certainly a man that lords over his peers. This can’t be Lord Rumlow. Your father couldn’t have sentenced you to wed such a monster.

“Rumlow, you look well.”

“That my girl?” Rumlow nods at you and Steve pushes you forward to your knees. You hit hard. The sound of a sword unsheathing makes your eyes widen as Steve presses the blade to your neck. Fear grips you tight. He never mentioned this and your heart beats painfully against your chest. Rumlow only smirks.

“She’s fucking terrified. You didn’t ruin her did you? Pierce promised me a virginal bride and I’m looking forward to tasting her.”

“Enough!” Steve bellowed and you swallowed nervously feeling the edge of the blade. “Release Bucky and Natasha now and you can have her!”

“Or,” Rumlow laughs, raising his hand and a symphony of cocking pistols echoes around the woods. “I kill you all. I rescue Lord Pierce’s only child and I’m hailed as a hero. I think I like those turn of events better.”

Steve smiled down at you bringing the sword up and slashed a small cut along your neck. It was just enough to sting and bleed you assume from the feeling of something on your neck, “Don’t tempt me Rumlow. I’ll take a pound of flesh from her for each crime you and Lord Pierce have perpetrated against humanity.”

“Either way I’ll be hailed a hero and you’ll die pirate filth Rogers,” Rumlow snarls.

“I think not Rumlow,” Steve resheaths his sword and puts his fingers to his mouth eliciting a whistle that is loud and echoing.

It sets whatever plan Steve had concocted in motion. There are warrior screams from the woods and Rumlow’s men all draw their weapons as does Steve’s crew. Steve, himself, is across the way instantly untying Bucky and Natasha thrusting a pistol in Bucky’s hand. Natasha pulls a sword from one of Rumlow’s fallen men and finds through the fray. It’s a sight in itself as her belly is as swollen with child as Wanda’s. Meanwhile, you watch as warriors with spears come from the trees as they chase out the men Rumlow had in the forest. Some are men but women fight beside them too. They must be from the village Wakanda where Wanda says the pirates live. They fight almost like dancing fluid and strong with each blow.

“Get up,” someone grabs you and you recognize Rumlow’s voice. He’s angry and he drags you away from the fighting back toward his side of the melee. You can’t see Steve clearly although you catch a glimpse or two of his blue coat twirling as he fights, but you’re gagged and are at the mercy of whoever has you. “Fucking pirates, but don’t worry we’re getting out of here.”

You fight back as he pulls you. You try screaming out for Steve but it’s useless. Rumlow growls at you as you struggle before his hand digs into your scalp dragging you into the tree line, “I can’t believe it. You want that pirate over me? I’m a Lord with the land and title. What are you going to do service his crew on voyages?”

“Rumlow!” Steve yells racing towards you and Rumlow. Rumlow hurls you over his shoulder and takes off into the tree line. You’re at his mercy and you struggle but to no avail. The trees and jungle foliage begin to thin and the sight of sand scares you when you hear the roar of the ocean. You can’t hear the sound of fighting anymore nor of Steve. Rumlow has won. He tosses you unceremoniously into a rowboat jumping in and quickly takes up the oars. He’s not that fast before you recognize Steve, Bucky, and several others burst from the treeline. You push up onto your knees but Rumlow kicks you and you fall hitting your head on the side of the boat. Your body aches from his kick and the hit but you push forward and manage to fall over the edge of the boat into the water.

The water is cool and the salt stings your eyes. The second problem that you hadn’t realized was how far Rumlow had made it. You’re still bound and you can’t swim panic setting in as you hit the bottom. You kick from the bottom and make it halfway before sinking again. Your chest feels like it’s on fire from the lack of air. You try once more to push up but you’ve no strength left. You close your eyes accepting the end when your arms come loose and your being pulled to the surface. Your eyes open as Steve looks down in panic dragging you out of the water onto the sandy beach. He pulls away the gag and you lean over coughing out the water and salt heaving into the sand. Steve uncuffs your hand before he begins to rub your back soothingly. He then sits you up crushing you against his chest.

“Are you okay?” he asks. “I thought I lost you.”

“He’s getting away Steve,” you push against him. Looking toward the sea, but you stop seeing Bucky dragging Rumlow up the beach. His eyes are closed but you don’t think he’s dead.

“He’s not getting out of this Princess,” you look up and Steve has that look in his eye. You close the distance pressing your lips to his hoping he still wants you. He does. The kiss is returned and he nibbles at your lip. He pulls back, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being so cold. I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

“It’s okay. It’s okay Steve,” you clutch his jacket. The blue dark with sea water that still drips from his hair give him an elemental God appearance. “What happens now?”

“We take Rumlow to Wakanda and allow King T'Challa and his people to hold him accountable for his crimes.”

“Not to interrupt the love birds but this guy’s heavy,” Bucky interrupts smiling down at you both.

“Buck this is Y/N. Y/N meet Bucky my right hand man.”

“And best friends despite his ass always getting me in trouble. It’s a pleasure Miss Y/N.”

“Likewise Bucky,” Steve stands and then helps you stand taking your hand in his.

Once back on the ship celebration rings out. Wanda runs to Natasha and embrace as Sam shakes hands with Bucky. The Wakandan warriors are amongst the crew staying to join in celebrations until they return to their ship which is docked at the other end of the island Steve informs you. Everyone looks at peace and you feel undeserving to join. Just as the first night you climb to the upper deck taking a seat to listen to the music. Steve, Bucky, and Sam sit at a makeshift table sharing ale with others of the crew. Wanda and Natasha are with the General Okoye and other women from the Wakandan warriors. Peter is once again dancing with Mary Jane, the young lady he hopes to wed. She is from Wakanda as well and you’ve no doubt she will say yes once he works up the courage to ask her.

“Aren’t you going to join us?” you look up seeing Doctor Banner has come up the stairs.

“I think it’s better if I don’t. Some of the crew still don’t trust me, and I don’t want to make the Wakandans uncomfortable seeing as my father and former fiance are who they are,” you mutter quickly before offering him a small smile.

Banner sits next to you, “You’re not them Lady Y/N and I doubt the Wakandans will hold anything against you. Plus everyone who meets you can attest to the fact you are nothing like your father and Rumlow would have never deserved you.”

“Don’t make me cry Doctor,” you smile at him through watery tears. He squeezes your hand.

“Come have one dance with me,” it’s not a question so much as a request and you don’t have the heart to say no to him.

Banner leads you down the steps and sweeps you into the fast moving dance. You’re not familiar but at the very least you are able to keep up. He soon passes you off to Clint and then Clint passes you to another crewman named Scott. You laugh as you move against the men before finally bowing out. Wanda finds you then bringing you over to meet Natasha officially and General Okoye. They have you join them in a toast and the familiar burn of rum brings laughter out of you. It’s a lovely evening.

“I believe I have the next dance,” Steve appears at your side taking your hand into his. The girls laugh throwning winks and salacious grins at you.

“I’m not a terrible good dancer as I’m sure Doctor Banner told you,” you whisper suddenly nervous unlike your dance with the doctor. Steve only smiles keeping hold of one hand 

and his other hand moves behind his palm falt on your back. You can feel the warmth through your dress making your cheeks blush.

“Put your free hand on my shoulder,” he offers and you do forcing you to meet his gaze. “I told them to give us a slow one.”

Your mouth is dry as Steve pulls you flush against him his body hard against yours. The music does slow and others take similiar positions befor everyone begins to sway in time with the music. Of course, you get lost with Steve swirling his eyes gazing at you. They’re filled with such wonder and you find yourself more nervous than ever before. Steve leans down kissing your cheek and then whispers in your ear, “You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met.”

If your cheeks were only blushed before their bright red now. He smirks and you surge forward pressing your lips firmly against his. He drops your hand and his free hand now cups your cheek kissing you fiercely. You don’t realize everyone has stopped watching the Captain kiss you, but when the crowd breaks into applause amongst a chorus of hoots, whistles, and cheers you realize you’ve garnered an audience.

Steve pulls away, “Degenerates every single one of you. Get back to your celebrations!”

The night continues until either they past out or retire. You feel asleep between Wanda and Natasha. The three men look down at each of you before taking their partners. Bucky and Sam cradle their pregnant wives smirking at Steve who cradles you in his arms just as tenderly.

“Wedding bells in the future Stevie?” Bucky teases. “It’s a good match.”

“Let us just enjoy our time together,” he urges although anyone can see by his face that the idea has already crossed his mind. It did from the moment he saw you holding a knife attempting to protect Peter. He didn’t know how you could’ve come from someone as awful as Alexander Pierce or how, for the matter, he could pawn you off to the monster Lord Rumlow. But what he did know now is that you were his.

Steve laid you down on the bed in his cabin. He removed your boots and checked your wrists for any damage due to the cuffs from earlier. They were slightly bruised but that was all. A mercy compared to what could have happened to you. The image of you sinking under the waves still made his heart ache at how easily you could have died thinking he was indifferent to you. It was nearly the opposite and he’d more than make up for it now. He undressed to his underbreeches and climbed under the cover making sure you were well covered.

You stirred as he laid next to you before your hand cupped his face, “Steve I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“It was a long day,” he took your hand into his. “No one would blame you.”

He felt you move and press yourself against him, “Steve, will you kiss me?”

“You never have to ask,” Steve cups your face tenderly pressing his lips to yours.

You kiss him back fiercely moving to hook your leg over his hip. Steve groans pushing the covers away and his hand moves down your body holding your leg in place. He moves quick forcing you on your back and hovering of you. He breaks the kiss staring into your eyes. The dim candles the only light in his cabin, but he can see your features in the dim glow. His pulls your other leg up wrapping it around him and pushes the skirt of your dress up slowly. You make no move to stop him. He realizes your underclothes are missing and wonders if you planned for this. 

“I want you to be my first,” you begin and he can hear the nervousness in your voice. “My only if you’ll have me.”

“Y/N,” he says swallowing looking down at you. He can’t say he doesn’t want it. His cock itself has already began to harden when he pushed you onto your back. “Are you sure, Princess?”

“I want you Captain,” you answer setting up. He hates that you move to your knees but then you turn looking back at him over your shoulder, “Help me, please?”

His fingers quickly move to the corset knots and he plucks them free pushing the fabric from your body. Your dress comes off quickly and soon your naked before him. Your cheeks are flushed in the dim light but he can tell. You turn back to him and reach for the buttons on his underclothes. Your hands tremble has you pull the fabric apart. He’s hard now thick and when you lean forward pressing the pants down his hips his cock springs free. Steve’s thick and his cockhead beads with precum. Your hands move softly stroking his shaft. The feel of your warm hands on his cock makes him hiss. You look up and he nods so you continue stroking him. Wanda had told you about what men liked as you hadn’t any idea and it seemed it was working. Then another thought worried you. How would he fit inside you?

“Okay,” Steve placed his hands on yours and pushed them from him. “I want to be inside you when I come.”

“I’m nervous,” you admitted and Steve leaned forward and pressed a kiss to your lips helping you lay back on the bed.

“I’ll take care of you, Princess,” Steve promises as he stands pushing his underbreeches the rest of the way off leaving him as naked as you. Steve is thick muscled and in the glow of the candle slighty ethereal. You can see scars that have healed across his body but they only add to his beauty and are a testament of his strength.

Steve kneels on the bed spreading your legs. You swallow nervously as you’re completely open to him. He picks up your left leg and presses his lips to your ankle. You presses your fingers into the bed as if you need something to hold on to while Steve locks eyes with you kissing down your leg. Your eyes widen as he stops leaving a long kiss above your mound. Your body trembles with want and desire. Steve’s hands press your thighs open wider and you watch as his tongue presses to your center.

“Steve!” you moan your back arching off the bed. The sensation was overwhelming but he didn’t stop. He continued licking at your folds. It set a fire in your belly that you desperately chased moving your hips in time with his tongue.

“I’m going to take my time and make sure you’re really ready for me,” Steve smiles your juice’s glistening on his beard. He delves back into you and you feel something press into you and groan. It’s tight and you realize it’s Steve’s finger as he moves it in time with his mouth when he licks over your clit. You moan loudly and your hands move to Steve’s hair hold on as he lashes against your sensitive part. Your stomach burns and you feel something inside of you. You moan nearly screaming when Steve adds a second finger and then a third stretching you around him. Your body feels tense sweat beading across you skin as Steve devours you.

“Come for me Princess,” Steve looks up looking debauched for lack of better word face glistening. His fingers continuing moving, “Let go for me and then I’ll fill you up.”

“Steve, please, I need you,” you plead hoarsely as your body aches for release. Wanda had told you what would happen but you had never experienced an orgasm.

“Come for me,” he commands and dips down wrapping his lips and sucking on your clit as his fingers hit something inside that seems to break the flood gates. You cry out Steve’s name and a sensation rolls through your body that you’d never experienced. Steve is licking and sucking at your folds removing his fingers and sitting up. He wipes his hands on the blanket and then thrusts his hands under your hips bringing you further down the bed. His cock is red and practically leaking. He takes his cock in hand and locks eyes once more as he rubs his cockhead up and down your folds.

“I want please Steve,” you whimper. You feel spent but desire so much more. Steve presses his cock at your entrace and then leans forward pick you up and pressing you against his chest. You hover over his cock and he kisses you softly letting your tongues taste one another. As you kiss he slowly lowers you down. The stretch is noticable and you moan into his mouth but Steve swallows every sound. You gasp pulling back when he is fully seated inside of you cunt. You feel so full and the sensations are knocking the breath from you.

“It’s okay Princess. Get used to how I feel and then we will move when you’re ready.”

You nod kissing him again. One arm wraps around your back but his other hand finds your breast kneading it softly and uses his finger and thumb to roll your nipple. It’s overwhelming and you jump making you both let out low groans before you sink back down onto Steve. You look down wrapping your arms around him giving him the go ahead. He drops

both hands to your hips fingers tight enough you expect bruises in the morrow, but care not. Steve lifts you up and lets you slowly sink back down. You wrap your arms around Steve’s neck and build up a natural rhythm that allows you to move of your own accord.

“Such a good girl for me,” Steve groans his voice husky.

“Steve, I need more,” you gasp.

Steve quite literally growls pushing you back to the bed. You gasp as he pulls out of you but moves to your hips, “Turn on your stomach. Like this.”

Steve moves you to where your hips are in the air and you rest on your arms. Steve smacks at your behind taking a cheek in his large hands kneading them roughly. This would be overwhelming with anyone but with Steve every touch feels like electricity and you just want more. Steve moves and you feel his cock at your entrance. Steve returns his hands to your hips and thrust hard filling you in one go. You cry out and he continues thrusting against you until the sound of your moans, his grunts, and the slap of skin hitting skin. It’s wonderful and you cry out feeling the familiar burn and tension in your body.

“Steve,” you gasped. “I’m not going to last.”

“Neither am I,” he groans and a hand comes under two fingers rubbing over your clit adding to the stimulation of his thick cock pounding in and out of you. “Y/N, my love, let go. Just let go.”

You cry out when he thrusts hard and your body spasms with ecstasy. You swear you see stars but Steve continues his work of thrusts and with your clit. You’re near tears bambling as he stiffens, as if it’s possible, and a fluid of warmth in your core as he groans practically falling on your back pressing warm kisses on your already heated flesh. He manages to slip out and you feel the his release seep from you. His hand comes down pushing his cum back inside you.

“What are you doing?” you smile at him tiredly.

“I’m making sure our little one won’t be too far behind,” he smiles and you laugh as he moves you to your back and kisses you. He climbs from the bed taking his shirt to clean off the excess from between your legs. He’s gentle and you’re grateful because as good as it felt your body is tired and sore. He cleans up and then pulls the covers back up climbing in next to you.

“Thank you Captain,” you tease pressing your lips to his chest over his heart.

“It was my pleasure my love,” he take your chin in hand and tilts your head up to kiss you again. This one is no less passionate but soft and comforting. “You should rest. It’s been a long day and we have a long journey ahead of us.”

“Where do we sail?”

“To Wakanda,” he smiles. “Wanda and Nat will give birth soon and they should be at home when they do so. I have a lovely place that I think you will enjoy.”

“Will I be permitted to sail with you again?” you ask fearing he’d leave you behind. “I want to help you stop the slavers like Rumlow and my father.”

“Y/N, Princess,” he smiles loving the way your noses scrunches up at the pet name. “You can sail with me at any time you choose and we won’t stop until every last one is dead.”

You smile, “I’m glad but will you still let me sail even when I swell with your child. The Captain’s mistress could be bad luck.”

He laughs, “You’ll not be a Captain’s mistress but his wife. I’m going to marry you as soon as we reach Wakanda.”

You freeze. You knew Steve had feelings but he honestly wished to marry you. You looked up at him and he smiled, “Are you serious? You wish to marry me? Even though I’m Lord Pierce’s daughter?”

“I’m very serious. I’m going to make you Lady Y/N Rogers, the Pirate Queen of the Atlantic,” he gestures laughing as he does. “You’ll want for nothing and should anyone harm you they’ll deal with the wrath of Captain Steven Rogers, Traitor to the English Crown! The last thing anyone will say is that you are a Pierce.”

You both laugh and you reach up cupping his face, “I will happily marry you Steve, but only to be your love and wife. Thank you.”

Steve kisses you back and lets you settle against him wrapping his arms around you. Steve grows quiet and then speaks all silliness gone, “Your father will come for you. You know that don’t you?”

“Let him try,” you answer holding on to Steve tighter. “If he values his life he will consider me lost at sea. If he threatens my family or my husband he’ll see what Lady Rogers is truly capable of.”

Steve shivers pressing a kiss to your forehead, “I almost hope he does try something, but that is nothing to worry of right now. Sleep my love and tomorrow we begin our journey home.”

“Good night my pirate,” you close your eyes and Steve holds you tight. You both fall asleep wrapped in one another’s arms. Neither knowing what the future holds, but knowing that no matter what they’ll do it together.


End file.
